


Late Night Talk

by bisexualsinspacee (MelonBiskitQueen)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alforan - Freeform, Coran Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/bisexualsinspacee
Summary: Coran Week: Day 3: Alforan





	

It was always when he went to go to sleep that Coran’s thoughts were plagued by his past. Mostly these thoughts consisted of his final moments before he went into the cryopod, but occasionally he would think of his youth. Back when he hadn’t had the glorious mustache he now had, back when he had yet to meet Alfor, back when he was doing everything possible to get into boot camp. These memories made him smile for a few seconds before they made him sad. Knowing that everything he’d once had was now gone forever.

Since tonight was a particular bad night for him Coran found himself headed for the holodeck, where Alfor’s AI was. Back before he had started working for the Altean Castle he and Alfor had met a few times, but those times had been very brief. So brief in fact he surprised himself that he could remember each one as if it had happened just a few moments ago.

He had only just entered the holodeck when it came to life and there, standing in the center waiting, was Alfor. He had thought seeing him would make him feel a bit better, but all he felt was sadness. This AI may have the memories that the real Alfor had once had, but it was not him. It couldn’t comfort him like the real Alfor could’ve.

“I was wondering when you’d drop by, Coran.” Alfor said.

“I apologize for not coming sooner. I’ve had a lot on my mind.” he replied.

“What’s been on your mind?”

“It might be classified as silly, but I’ve been thinking a lot about my youth lately.”

“You’ve been thinking about everything that you lost, that we lost, because of Zarkon.”

Coran smiled. He may not be the real Alfor, but he could still read Coran’s mind just as well. “Indeed. I’ve also been thinking about those brief encounters we had before I came to work at the Castle. Do you remember?”

Alfor chuckled. “Of course I remember. You left quite the impression on me no matter how brief those encounters may have been.”

“I did?” This was new information. Never had Coran thought he had left any sort of impression on Alfor during that time.

“Of course you did, Coran. How could have not?” Alfor smiled a gentle smile. “Now you did mention before that you had other thoughts on the past plaguing your mind. How about we start talking about them?”

“Sounds like a good idea to me.” He replied and it truly did. Perhaps if he talked to some he knew very well about these thoughts then maybe he could sleep better at night. As a result they talked about many things and were still talking well into the morning. Coran found it relaxed him quite a bit and after that first talk he found himself going back to the holodeck whenever he couldn’t sleep.


End file.
